


Hostile Take-over

by Felidae5



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Aged-up charachters, Cheating, M/M, Mokuba got this, non-con, violet-shipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:39:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25478551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felidae5/pseuds/Felidae5
Summary: Hot off the press; inspired by another of my one-shots that prompted the term 'hostile takeover'. Just a little something for in-between.Prompt: Hostile Take-Over
Relationships: Jounouchi Katsuya | Joey Wheeler/Kaiba Seto, mentioned Kaiba Seto/Otogi Ryuuji | Duke Devlin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Hostile Take-over

_Hostile Takeover_

Otogi stretched and Kaiba chuckled.  
"It's a wonder you have yet to pop a joint with your antics", he dead-panned. The dice master cocked a brow.  
"First time I hear you complaining about me being nimble", he smirked. Kaiba returned the grin and pulled im closer. Leaning in for a kiss, he drawled,  
"Who said I was complai-"  
The front door bell rang, interrupting them. Kaba frowned.  
"Who could that be at this hour?" Otogi lit up and scampered off the bed, searching for something to wear. Opting for a yukata, he replied,  
"Ne, I ordered a late night snack delivered, when you used the bathroom. Guess, it arrived."  
Sashaying down the hallway of his hunting lodge(he never hunted), he shouted,  
"Coming, coming!" as the bell rang again. Rearranging his robe, he threw the door open, snapping,  
"Where the hell have you been-"  
Staring down the barrel of a gun.  
"Freeze, asshole!" snarled a dark, all too familiar voice. Green, shock-widened eyes traveled the cold steel up to the owner of the Glock17 Gen3.  
Jounouchi Katsuya was _not_ a happy man.  
More precisely, he was a very furious, off-duty assistant police inspector. He raised the muzzle of the gun skywards and turned on the safety.  
"What the fuck are you thinking, taking what's mine? Did you really think I wouldn't find you out here, shitface?" He grabbed Otogi by the lapels of his yukata and pulled him closer. Dark, hardened brown met pale, terrified green.  
"For the last time, dice boy: hands off my man. Wakata?"  
Without waiting for an answer, he threw Otogi aside like a used rug and stalked inside in search for the elusive CEO.  
Meanwhile, Otogi had regained is composure. Elegant features twisted in an angry snarl, he hissed,  
"You crazy, lowlife yap-dog! I'll-"  
"Do no such thing", came a second voice from behind him. Ruyji froze, then turned to peek over his shoulder.  
Kaiba Mokuba, every bit as tall and intimidating as his ani, stood there, gazing at Jounouchi's rapidly disappearing form. Steel-blue eyes zeroed in on Otogi.  
"If you know what's good for you." His expression softened, as he looked down the corridor.  
"I know what's best for _him_."

He really didn't have long to search. He had memorized the blueprint of the small mansion and found the master bedroom on the second try.  
Seto sat up straight in bed, legs cocooned by a mess of blankets and sheets.  
Jounouchi merely stood there, eyes narrowed, face expressionless.  
Seto frowned, but refused to squirm or fidget. Yet, he was the one to look away first.  
Jounouchi kicked the door shut behind him and stepped closer to the bed.  
His right arm holding the Glock dangled deceptively relaxed at his side.  
For a while, they just remained like this, Seto gazing down at the blond's dark blue jeans and combat boots; Jounouchi trying to find answers in his lover's stoic face. Finally he growled,  
"What the fuck is wrong with you, Seto? You traded the biggest dick in Domino that reams you every chance we get, no matter how tired I am, for the biggest slut in the prefecture? Are we having problems?"  
Impassionate to the edge of indifference, Seto rerranged himself more comfortably on the large, rotund bed.  
"None I am aware of. I just need a little something to- cleanse my palate."  
Jounouchi was quick, much faster than in high school. Like lightning he crossed the room and now had Seto's strong jaw pinched between his thumb and forefinger.  
"Cleanse. Your. Palate, Seto? You wanna rephrase that, _pet_?"  
Sapphire, azure, ultramarin...the brunet's orbs darkened as his anger rose.  
"This is precisely what I mean. I am _not_ your pet, but your lover. Or so I thought."  
Jounouchi's voice like glaciers, cracking ice.  
"You said you'd be true to me. Or so I thought." A perfectly straight nose wrinkled.  
"I didn't agree to be treated like a doll."  
"And I didn't agree to be treated like a commodity."  
They were at a stalemate. They had this arguement before, but this time something was different. Jounouchi's trained eyes inspected the surroundings.  
"Were are the condoms?" he asked. Seto remained quiet.  
" _Aibou_ , where are the condoms?" Low, raspy, almost a whisper, and this time Seto lowered his head in shame.  
A deep, slow inhale. An exhale.  
"Don't tell me you let him top you." Seto shook his head. Jounouchi bared his teeth, as he shrugged out of his jacket.  
"Don't lie to me Seto. You know I can tell, when you're lying", he hissed, as he took off his boots and opened his fly. Seto's eyes widened in fear.  
"No, it was just once, and-and we switched", he confessed, trying to scoot away from his enraged lover. Who wasn't having it and pulled him back by one long, pale leg.  
"Only one way to find out", snarled the blond, as he forced the thrashing, unwilling Seto onto the bed, using combat techniques. His martial arts training proved fruitless against Jou; it had taken a backseat as Seto had focused on his career. The balance of power had long ago shifted, when the police officer had begun rising in the ranks.  
Sidling his hips between Seto's legs, he held the left one propped over his shoulder; a nerve pinch keeping it from flexing. With a wild grin, he alined his large member with Seto's rectum and pushed in slowly. Seto hissed and Jounouchi groaned. His lover was tight, so tight..had Otogi ever mounted him? The blond chuckled darkly.  
"The hell? Did he use his pinkie?"  
He rammed his entire length into Seto, ruthlessly, and the brunet roared.  
No, he didn't want this, not this way, this fury that promised a night of humilation, of degradation, of pain and ecstasy, but he couldn't fight it, couldn't deny it, because it was all out of passion.  
It was because Jounouchi claimed, commanded, conquered, possessed, _owned_ him.  
It was because no matter what he said, what he did, he, Seto, always returned to this beast of lust, this hungry, ravenous animal that sought to mate him, _breed_ him to its liking.  
It was because for all his power, his wealth and influence, Seto still craved the desire, the need Jounouchi had for him.  
It was because the blond cherished and adored him more than life itself.  
It was..  
Because Jounouchi loved him.

Outside, Ryuji's eyes almost popped out of their sockets.  
"Wow. I never knew Seto could be so -vocal". he whispered. A slight rustle, then a growl in his ear,  
"And we will never tell. Youroushii?"

_owari_

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
sorry, but I really wanted to make both Jou and Mokuba badass. Hopefully I succeeded...


End file.
